


Мгла

by rakuen_in_AO3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Gen, Mystic, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: Двое против мглы.





	Мгла

**Author's Note:**

> Всё — Аракаве, Кингу и Бутусову.

_Я просыпаюсь в холодном поту,_  
_Я просыпаюсь в кошмарном бреду…_  


Эд проснулся внезапно. Сел на кровати с бешено колотящимся сердцем, озираясь и судорожно сжимая одеяло. Ничего необычного, только тихо так, что уши закладывает.  
— Ал? — собственный голос показался хриплым вороньим карканьем.  
Тишина стала ещё более плотной. Эд потянулся к тумбочке за карманными часами. Сухо щёлкнула крышка, открыв циферблат с замершими стрелками. Половина первого. Но как давно часы остановились?  
— Что за на фиг тут творится?  
Эд выпутался из одеяла и босиком прошлёпал к окну. В домах напротив — ни проблеска огня, уличные фонари и те не горят. Небо затянуто плотными низкими облаками, но в воздухе будто разлито тусклое гнилостное свечение. И ни души кругом, словно в каком-то дурном сне. Эд почувствовал, как у него становятся дыбом волоски на загривке. Ущипнул себя и зашипел от боли — нет, он явно бодрствовал. Сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить расшалившиеся нервы. В первую очередь, надо найти Ала. Ну, и попутно выяснить, что происходит. Эд оделся, рассовал мелочёвку по карманам, поплескал в лицо водой из умывальника. С водопроводом, кстати, тоже было не всё гладко: из крана текла тоненькая струйка, грозившая вот-вот пересохнуть окончательно. Ещё один внимательный осмотр комнаты: ни следа Ала, даже записки никакой нет. Ладно, придётся действовать наугад.

Входная дверь закрылась с мерзким хлопком, словно отрезая путь к отступлению. Эд с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не подёргать ручку — проверить, сможет ли вернуться. Вместо этого он, не оглядываясь, зашагал к Центральному Штабу. Уж если и случилась какая гадость, то в первую очередь об этом должны знать военные.

Идти по безмолвным улицам было жутковато. Бессветные дома тёмными громадами зажимали тротуар в тиски, пялились слепыми глазами окон в спину. Звук собственных шагов казался неестественно громким, но эха не было, будто воздух стал губкой, без следа впитывающей любой посторонний шум. Эд непроизвольно прибавил скорость. Дома ещё плотнее обступили мостовую, угрожающе нависли сверху, стремясь раздавить маленькую человеческую фигурку. По всем расчётам пора было уже добраться до пункта назначения, но вместо этого Эд продолжал почти бежать по прямой, как стрела, пустынной улице.

Площадь открылась перед ним совершенно неожиданно. Сделав несколько шагов по инерции, Эд наконец-то остановился и попытался отдышаться, упираясь ладонями в колени.

Это был крохотный островок свободного пространства в осаде мрачных зданий. Фонтан в его центре не работал, и вода в чаше казалась тяжёлой и маслянистой. Эд поостерёгся опускать в неё пальцы. Чувствуя, как подкатывает к горлу отчаянье, он скользил взглядом по тёмным фасадам и вдруг заметил узкую полоску света за неплотно прикрытыми ставнями в одном из окон второго этажа. Не тратя времени на долгие раздумья, Эд бросился к подъездной двери этого дома и изо всех сил дёрнул за шнур звонка. Где-то внутри раздалась и почти сразу же оборвалась отчаянная трель. Наступившая тишина приобрела явно угрожающий оттенок, дома ещё сильнее сжали кольцо вокруг площади. Эд уже был готов колотить в дверь кулаками, может даже выбить её к гомункуловой бабушке, когда негромко щёлкнул входной замок.

— Стальной?  
— Полковник?  
Два вопроса прозвучали практически одновременно. Затем Мустанг чуть попятился, освобождая проход.  
— Заходи.  
Эд по стеночке просочился внутрь. Полковник напоследок окинул площадь внимательным взглядом, потянул носом воздух, словно пытаясь различить одному ему примерещившийся запах, и плотно закрыл дверь.  
— Наверх.  
«Куда наверх-то?» — обречённо подумал Эд. Кругом было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Но прежде чем он продублировал свой вопрос вслух, его подхватили под локоть и потянули налево, а затем по ступенькам на второй этаж. Здесь было немного светлее — из приоткрытой двери ближней комнаты шёл слабый свет. Эда совсем невежливо подтолкнули внутрь.

Похоже, это был кабинет. На такие мысли наводили широкий письменный стол и высоченный книжный шкаф, занимающий целую стену. Обстановку дополняли пара кресел, накрытый пледом диван и толстый ковёр на полу. Окна были занавешены тяжёлыми плотными шторами, и Эд удивился, как он вообще смог заметить, что здесь есть кто-то живой. Источником света служила толстая восковая свеча, гордо стоящая в вычурном подсвечнике на самой середине стола. В её тёплом живом свечении Эд почувствовал, как, пусть неохотно, но разжимается ледяная лапа, стискивавшая его сердце с самого момента пробуждения. В третий раз за эту ночь щёлкнул замок, но впервые в этом звуке не было ничего угрожающего. Наоборот, сразу стало как-то спокойнее. Эд обернулся и воззрился на своё непосредственное начальство.

Вид Роя Мустанга без привычной синей формы был несколько… неожиданным. Взъерошенный, босой, в простой белой футболке и свободных домашних брюках он абсолютно не походил на себя-обычного. Но вот выражение его лица Эду было хорошо знакомо: напряжённо-сосредоточенное, с сжатыми в тонкую линию бледными губами и глубокой морщинкой между бровей. Обычно такое лицо говорило о том, что дело — не просто дрянь, а самая дрянная дрянь, какую только можно придумать. Тем не менее, Эд почувствовал, как к нему возвращается боевой дух. Фигня-война, и не в таких переделках бывали.

— Рассказывай.

Можно было бы съязвить на счёт «а может, лучше сразу вам отчёт написать, полковник?», но ситуация и приказной тон начальства как-то не располагали к хамству. Так что пришлось чётко, без лишних эпитетов излагать случившееся после сегодняшнего внезапного пробуждения. Рассказ получился коротким: проснулся; увидел, что Ала нет, а кругом творится что-то жуткое; отправился искать брата и попутно разведать обстановку; вышел на площадь; заметил свет в окне; позвонил. Закончив, Эд наконец-то задал давно интересующий его вопрос: — Полковник, а что тут вообще происходит?  
Вопреки обыкновению, Мустанг не стал делать высокомерно-всезнающее выражение лица или многозначительно хмыкать. Он только криво усмехнулся:— Хотел бы я знать, Стальной.  
— В смысле? Вы что, не в курсе?.. — «как обычно», но Эд успел прикусить язык. — А в Штабе знают?  
— Связь не работает, а выбираться наружу я не рискнул.  
— Почему?  
Этот вопрос полковник предпочёл оставить без ответа. Вместо этого он подошёл к окну и осторожно выглянул на улицу. «Будто боится быть замеченным. Или попасть под обстрел», — по спине опять промаршировал батальон мурашек.  
Мустанг отошёл от окна и уселся за стол. Привычно опустил подбородок на сплетённые пальцы рук.  
— А теперь рассказывай то, что ты посчитал неважным. Мелочи, ощущения, любые странности.

Эд нахмурился. Мелочи? Остановившиеся часы, неестественная тишина, угроза, разлитая в воздухе… Что из этого реально, а что — следствие пошаливающих нервов?

— Не старайся классифицировать, просто говори обо всём, что заметил.

Рассказывать о такой эфемерной материи, как собственные ощущения, оказалось сложнее, чем докладывать голые факты. К тому же, будучи высказанными, все его страхи показались Эду на редкость дурацкими. Что вообще за блажь в начальственную черепушку пришла? Да ещё и слушает с таким серьёзным видом — издевается, гад! Эд понял, что начинает злиться, и решил перехватить инициативу в разговоре, закончив свой сбивчивый монолог вопросом: — Что будем делать, полковник?  
— Естественно, следовать уставу, Стальной. Где ясно сказано: «В случае возникновения неопределённой ситуации, ничего не предпринимать до прямого приказа командования или появления проясняющих обстоятельств».  
— Чушь какая! Вы это только что сами придумали? Как это «ничего не предпринимать» — сидеть тут, будто тараканы по щелям? Там, между прочим, Ал непонятно где! В общем, вы как хотите, а я пошёл.  
Эд крутанулся на каблуках на сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Стоять! — резкая команда приморозила строптивого подчинённого к месту, заставив рефлекторно втянуть голову в плечи. — Вот скажи мне, Элрик, ты хоть раз пробовал сначала подумать, а потом уже бросаться грудью на амбразуру? Впрочем, не отвечай — я и так знаю, что не пробовал.

Эда затрясло.

— Ты же называешь себя алхимиком, так почему бы тебе не попытаться мыслить логически? Город производит впечатление вымершего, а поскольку вряд ли неведомая сила уничтожила всех, кроме нас двоих, то скорее всего это именно с нами случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Остальное же население продолжает мирно существовать… где-то. Так что прекращай истерику — всё с твоим Алом в порядке.

Эд стремительно развернулся, в два шага преодолел расстояние до стола и, яростно сопя, с силой опёрся на столешницу.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что в порядке?! И я совершенно спокоен! И вообще, в отличие от вас, я — не трус!  
Судя по всему, последнее говорить не стоило. Мустанг побелел, как полотно, а в чёрных глазах вспыхнуло яростное пламя, грозя испепелить строптивца на месте.  
— Выпороть бы тебя, Элрик, — абсолютно ровным голосом заметил полковник. — Чтобы неделю ни сидеть, ни лежать не мог. Ты как сражаться с неведомыми опасностями собрался, а, храбрец? Алхимия-то здесь не работает.  
— В смысле не работает? — вся злость тут же сдулась, как воздушный шарик. Эд отлепился от стола и соединил ладони. Ничего. Ни малейшего намёка на привычное ощущение тепла реакции преобразования. Эд поднял на начальство растерянный взгляд: — Как же так?..  
Широкие плечи Мустанга устало поникли.  
— Хреново, Элрик. На редкость хреново.

***

Нет ничего хуже необходимости просто сидеть и ждать. Бездействие утомляет, выматывает нервы, давит тяжестью мрачных мыслей.

Эд с ногами сидел на диване, обхватив колени руками, и бездумно пялился на пламя свечи. Сколько он уже здесь? От воскового столбика осталась едва ли треть. Мустанг сказал, что у них в запасе ещё две («Я так и не собрался принести новую коробку»). Теперь Эд понимал, насколько это мало.

Несмотря на недвусмысленный приказ начальства, он продолжал обдумывать возможность вылазки. Пусть у них нет алхимии, но руки-ноги-головы на месте. Возможно, удастся выбраться из города. Или добраться до Штаба. Или найти ещё живых. Да даже встретиться с неведомым ужасом лицом к лицу лучше, чем сидеть в четырёх стенах, сходя с ума от неопределённости. Вот только как убедить полковника? Эд наморщил лоб, продумывая аргументы. «Главное, не реагировать на его подначки, не дать вывести себя из равновесия. Мы слишком сильно сейчас завязаны друг на друга». Составив более-менее сносный план доказательства, Эд оторвал от язычка пламени воспалённый взгляд. Дождался, пока в глазах погаснут огненные круги, и посмотрел на неподвижную фигуру Мустанга, застывшего у окна памятником самому себе.

— Стальной, подойди-ка, — родное начальство предусмотрительно не дало подчинённому и рта раскрыть.  
Тело затекло от долгого пребывания в неудобной позе, Эд аж скривился от болезненных ощущений в мышцах.  
— Что там?  
Мустанг чуть отодвинулся, давая место для обзора. Эд выглянул в окно и подавился воздухом на вдохе.

Не было больше ни площади, ни фонтана, ни фасадов первых этажей. Вместо этого на уровне подоконника колыхалась густая молочно-белая пелена, из которой, подобно рифам в море, торчали верхние этажи домов.

— Давно оно так?  
Полковник пожал плечами:  
— Сейчас сложно определять временные промежутки. Это началось с почти незаметной дымки, но постепенно уплотнилось. И оно поднимается всё выше.  
— Оно может просочиться сквозь щели? — Эд чувствовал себя мореплавателем на уходящем под воду корабле.  
— Хотелось бы знать. Но мы можем провести другой эксперимент.  
— А?  
Вместо ответа Мустанг отошёл к столу и взял подсвечник. Язычок огня затрепетал от резкого движения, по стенам метнулись чёрные тени. Полковник вернулся к окну и наполовину отдёрнул штору. Затем поставил свечу на подоконник, совсем близко к стеклу. Так, чтобы живой золотистый свет попадал на туманное нечто. Не мигая, Эд смотрел, как молочная пелена дрогнула и чуть отступила, будто испугавшись крошечного жёлтого огонька.  
— Похоже, у нас теперь есть оружие, а, Стальной? — в голосе Огненного алхимика звенела злая нервная сила. «Ему тоже тяжело было ждать», — понял Эд. Странное, невозможное в нормальной жизни совпадение мыслей и чувств.  
— У нас всего две свечи, — напомнил он больше из чувства противоречия, чем из желания зарубить на корню наметившийся план.  
— Здесь да, но в кладовой на первом этаже должна быть ещё пара ящиков.  
Вылазка! Они переглянулись, не догадываясь, насколько похожи сейчас: лихорадочным блеском глаз, внутренним напряжением туго сжатой пружины, готовой вот-вот распрямиться, злой усмешкой, кривящей губы. В конце концов, оба они были государственными алхимиками — элитой аместрийской армии. А два Армейских пса (пусть и временно лишённых основного своего оружия) — это сила, с которой стоит считаться любой туманной гадости.

Подготовка заняла исчезающее малое количество времени. Достали и зажгли новую свечу, закрепив её в стакане для ручек вместо подсвечника. Со старой было решено идти на вылазку. Ведущим Мустанг назначил самого себя, оставив подчинённого на подстраховке. Такой расклад Эда не сильно устроил, но права голоса ему никто не дал. Удивляло то, что обошлось без подначек по поводу возраста. Впрочем, объяснение нашлось просто: Мустанг не желал тратить впустую время и силы.

Дверь открывали так аккуратно, будто готовились встретить за ней до зубов вооружённого неприятеля. Однако коридор был пуст и тёмен. Оставив комнату нараспашку, разведчики благополучно добрались до лестничной клетки, где их и подстерегал неприятный сюрприз: белая мгла молочным озером разлилась по полу прихожей, лениво облизывая нижние ступеньки. Эд увидел, как полковник машинально сложил пальцы в щелчке, а потом и сам осознал, что держит ладони в готовности для хлопка.

— Значит, оно всё-таки умеет просачиваться сквозь щели, — процедил Мустанг сквозь зубы. — Ладно, проверим насколько верно наше предположение об оружии против этой дряни. Элрик, будь наготове.

Он поднял свечу повыше и начал спускаться. Эд изо всех сил стиснул деревянные перила, неотрывно следя за фигурой напарника (ещё одно слово, невозможное в обычном городе, обычной жизни). Вот Мустанг замер на последней чистой ступеньке. Блин, Эд готов был поклясться, что туманный уровень был ниже, когда они только увидели мглу в прихожей. Полковник выставил перед собой подсвечник, словно меч, которым он намеревался сразить неведомое чудовище. Белая пелена дрогнула и слегка отступила, обнажая дерево лестницы. Ещё шаг, ещё одна ступень отвоёвана. На третьем по прихожей словно пронёсся порыв сквозняка. Всплеснул молочную субстанцию, взъерошил торчащие Эдовы прядки и умчался дальше по коридору вглубь дома, небрежно задув свечной огарок.

У Мустанга была хорошая реакция — он даже успел отступить на одну ступеньку вверх.

— Полковник!  
Широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами Эд видел тонкие струйки молочно-белого тумана, мягко обвивающие лодыжки напарника. Мустанг вновь дёрнулся, будто делая шаг вверх, но по-прежнему остался на том же уровне. «Надо очень быстро бежать, чтобы оставаться на месте. А чтобы продвинуться вперёд надо бежать ещё быстрее», — кто это сказал? Приходилось ли ему убегать от туманного нечто?

— Элрик, верёвку! — прохрипел полковник. Эд рванул обратно в комнату, слыша вслед: — Свечу не трогай, совсем без света останешься!

Останешься. «Ты», не «мы». Потом, всё потом, сейчас главное — верёвка. Где взять? Эд подскочил к дивану, сорвал с него плед и помчался назад, по пути скручивая жгут.

— Полковник!..  
Туманная субстанция колыхалась уже на уровне бёдер жертвы.  
— Близко не подходи! — рявкнул Мустанг.  
Эд швырнул ему конец импровизированного каната.  
— Тяни!  
Эд потянул изо всех сил, срывая спину и рыча от напряжения. Пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста, ну ещё чуть-чуть, самую капельку! Давай, полковник, зараза такая, язва, ехидна! Ты сможешь, ты выберешься! Совсем же немного осталось, совсем…

Мустанг выскочил из туманной дряни, сделал вверх несколько шагов по инерции, запнулся, почти упал и чуть ли не на четвереньках взлетел на второй этаж. С силой сгрёб Эда за плечи.  
— Внутрь, быстро!  
Он буквально за шкирку впихнул Элрика в спасительную комнату, хлопнул дверью, запирая кабинет на замок. Гадство, ну почему тут нет порожка?  
— Стальной, помогай!  
Вдвоём они скатали тяжёлый ковёр, заткнули рулоном предательскую щель. Оставалось окно, но здесь вся надежда на профессионализм делавших его мастеров. По крайне мере, зимой из него не сквозило. Значит, пока можно выдохнуть. Мустанг широким шагом подошёл к столу и с силой дёрнул нижний выдвижной ящик, кажется, сломав при этом хлипкую защёлку. Вытащил плоскую походную фляжку, встряхнул. Ёмкость ответила многообещающим бульканьем. Коротким чётким движением полковник отвинтил крышку, сделал глоток, другой. Выдержанный коньяк шёл легко, как вода. Оторвавшись от горлышка, Мустанг рассеянно обвёл глазами комнату: точно ничего не забыли? Взгляд зацепился за Элрика, соляным столпом застывшего возле двери.

Глазищи на пол лица, губы закушены, руки судорожно комкают плед. Сейчас Стальной алхимик выглядел тем, кем он и являлся на самом деле — насмерть перепуганным четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Полковник вздохнул и подошёл к своему подчинённому. Аккуратно вынул из его рук многострадальную тряпку, вручив вместо неё флягу.  
— Один глоток, Стальной, не больше.  
Элрик беспомощно похлопал глазами, потом осознал, что от него хотят, глотнул и закашлялся с непривычки.  
— Всё, хорош, — Мустанг отобрал у него ёмкость. Закрутил, повернулся, чтобы убрать на место, когда услышал судорожное:  
— П-полковник…  
Ох ты ж блин! Кажется, спиртное стало катализатором нервной реакции на полученный стресс: Эд разревелся. Частью сознания он понимал, какой это стыд и позор — плакать, как девчонка, да ещё и при Мустанге, но справиться с собой не мог.

Удивительно, но ехидна-полковник не стал отпускать замечания про «подбери сопли» и «разнылся, как маленький». Вместо этого он оставил флягу на столе, подошёл к всхлипывающему и дрожащему, будто в лихорадке, Эду и бережно закутал его в плед. Потом подвёл к дивану, уселся сам и усадил мальчишку рядом. Осторожно притянул к себе — да, у Стального истерика, но кто его знает, как он может отреагировать. Реакция была несколько неожиданной — в ответ Эд стиснул начальство хваткой, под стать своему государственному имени.

Так они и сидели. Постепенно судорожные всхлипывания перешли в ровное сопение — уставший и перенервничавший мальчишка попросту вырубился, однако объятий при этом не разжал. Осторожно высвободиться не получилось бы, а будить Эда Мустангу не хотелось, поэтому он, смирившись, кое-как полулёжа устроился на диване, отправив Стального к стенке. Им обоим нужна короткая передышка, а потом можно будет дальше искать выход. Да, в запасе осталась всего одна свеча, но можно попробовать поджечь что-нибудь ещё — книги, например. Хех, да он готов весь дом спалить к гомункуловой бабушке, лишь бы им удалось выбраться! Или хотя бы вытащить Элрика… Веки неудержимо тяжелели, тело сползало вниз, стремясь принять более удобное положение. Вскоре, незаметно для себя, Рой Мустанг уже крепко спал.

Свеча горела ровно и ярко, когда сквозь почти не видимые глазом щели в оконной раме и между дверью и косяком в комнату просочились первые струйки белёсой мглы. Сначала они робко жались по неосвещённым углам, но с каждой минутой их становилось всё больше. Огонёк свечи задрожал, всколыхнулись тени на стенах, словно пытаясь разбудить людей. Бесполезно. Пламя мигнуло раз, другой, и погасло, оставив после себя лишь тонкую струйку дыма. Туманная субстанция мягко стронулась с места, затопила пол, взяв диван в плотное кольцо… Но так и не осмелилась коснуться спящих, от которых сейчас исходило почти незаметное, но ровное свечение. Медно-рыжее от мужчины и золотисто-жёлтое от мальчишки. Не в силах преодолеть этот кажущийся таким хлипким барьер, мгла отступила и словно в отместку начала вбирать в себя всё остальное: стол, кресла, шкафы, стены, город, мир. И только старенький диван, на котором безмятежно спали двое, утлой лодчонкой покачивался посреди туманного моря.

***

В тёмную комнату сквозь щель между неплотно задёрнутыми шторами скользнул яркий солнечный зайчик. Легко пробежался по паркету и с разбегу вскочил на диван, где, обнявшись, крепко спали двое. «День давно, а они всё дрыхнут!» — возмутился зайчик и прыгнул на вздёрнутый нос младшего из спящих. Защекотал, бросил в глаза россыпь солнечных лучей: «А ну вставай!» Мальчишка сморщился, попытался было спрятаться от настырной солнечной живности, зарывшись носом в плечо соседа, но куда там! Зайчик был искушённым бойцом, и его жертве ничего не оставалось делать, как сдаться и приоткрыть глаза.  
Сначала Эд не понял, где он находится и что тут происходит. Потом вспомнил об исчезнувшем привычном мире и белом тумане, а затем до него дошло, что ему в глаза светит солнце. Эд подскочил, как ужаленный, неловко перекатился через полковника (кажется, немилосердно заехав тому локтем в бок) и путаясь в ногах бросился к окну. Отдёрнул шторы, впуская в комнату потоки яркого света. Не веря своим глазам, дёрнул щеколду и распахнул створки, в которые тут же ворвался свежий утренний ветер, неся с собой волну до боли знакомых звуков живого дневного города. Эд смотрел на суетящихся внизу людей, на машины и прозрачные струи фонтана, на взмывшую в лазурное небо голубиную стаю, и чувствовал, как от широкой улыбки начинает сводить скулы.

— Полковник, мы вернулись!.. — он обернулся и замер, глядя на сидящего на диване лохматого, сонно щурящегося Мустанга. Вид у того сейчас был ну абсолютно не полковничий. И от этой домашней картины к Эду пришло полузабытое тёплое ощущение, когда сердце становится большим и лёгким воздушным шариком, и хочется смеяться без причины. Но надо было бежать — брат наверняка места себе не находит от беспокойства. Эд подскочил к ещё толком не проснувшемуся начальству, обнял за шею, скороговоркой пробормотав «Я пошёл искать Ала», неловко чмокнул в небритую щёку и вихрем вылетел за дверь, уже с лестницы крикнув: «Увидимся в Штабе, полковник!». Ошарашенный Мустанг так и остался сидеть в залитой солнечным светом комнате, пока внизу требовательно не зазвонил телефон. Пришлось вставать, идти брать трубку, а потом ещё пытаться вникнуть, что же от него хочет строгий голос Ризы Хоукай.

— Знаете, лейтенант, я чертовски рад вас слышать, — невпопад ответил полковник. Повесил трубку и понял, что улыбается — самым счастливейшим образом.


End file.
